


Lost and found reunited - Wattpad

by EreriForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriForever/pseuds/EreriForever





	Lost and found reunited - Wattpad

Erwin smith grabbed the handle of the door to the small resteraunt and glanced around a young matre'd came over "Can I help you"he asked hs Azure colored eyes looked familiar "I'm meeting someone a mister Ackerman"The matre'd Nodded "This way as he stopped a table two young men glanced at him stormy grey eyes met baby blue and Erwin swore his heartdropped "L-levi"he stuttered "Erwin" Levi felt the tears rolling down his face as he stumbled towards him"B-But I saw you you fell"he whispered as warm arms surronded him"I know I thought I was going to die"he murmured ""I thought you were dead"Levi cried hugging him"I thought you were where's Eren"He said looking around Zelda gave a cry of delight as she threw her arms around nikoli sitting down Levi leaned against him "What happened"Levi asked as Erwin held him close "I fell into the water and I lost conciousness and when I woke up I was in a hospital in Candraca"Levi nodde "What happened to you"Erwin asked softly "I don't know I was trying to help eren and he screamed for me to look out and I looked behind me and a tree hit me and I fell I couldn't see anything when I woke up and then I had a surgery to regain my sight"Lvi explained a young waiter with honey colored eyes and dark brown hair that looked freshly cut stopped at their table "HEllo my name is Eren and I'll be your  waiter this evening what can Iget you to dri-"HE began the pen dropped and landed on the table"Wha-what"He stuttered a woman with short red hair came over"Eren you okay"she asked he shook his head "Actually can you take over I think I need some fresh air"he said before running out the door the azure eyeed matre'd right behind him standing outside Eren whimpered as he slowly rocked back and forth jake knelt beside him unaware of the customers behind him "Ere. what's wrong"Jake asked "I thought I saw them I thought I saw Erwin Levi nik and zelda in there at that table"He choked out cursing silently JAke hugged him tightlyLEvi stepped forward on shakey legs "Eren"he asked Eren looked up and gasped "Levi"He whimpered looking up into the stormy grey eyes LEvi knelt down in ffront of the shaking man and hugged him "Eren your alive" He whispered shocked Eren hugged him tightly JAke glanced up as he stood up NIkoli and Zelda ran into his arms "Oh my god I can't beleive it your alive"They gigled through tears Erwin smiled as he held Eren closer sliding the beautiful engagement rings onto LEvi and Eren's fingers he pulled them both into his arms  Erwin held them close The wind suddenly grew dark as a loud clap of thunder sounded Eren panicked dragging them towards the building  as JAke andd the others sat down at the table in the back of the building Eren glanced towards the window at the tornado heading their way and dove into Erwin's lap Jake glared at the window tightly holding Nik and zelda's hand Levi moved closer to Erwin the building shook as the group moved under the table  Jake clung to his two fiancees Erwin looked at JAke who frowned suddenly the table was ripped into the air Eren screamed at he followed after JAke stood to reached for him as a table hit him mid chest the storm sucked him up as the group spiraled in the air they fell at a quick rate towards the ground landing in a deep lake Jake floated motionlessly on the surface faintly hearing the scream of his name


End file.
